Wireless data allows users to access services such as mobile Internet, video calling, streaming media, messaging, email, etc. Mobile devices such as laptops and smartphones allow users to access wireless data services. Wireless data may use wireless protocols such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless communication networks providing wireless data may comprise various network elements, such as wireless access points, Mobility Management Entities (MMEs), Serving Gateways (S-GWs), PDN Gateways (P-GWs), Home Subscriber Servers (HSSs)—including other elements and systems.
The MMEs control the high-level operation of wireless communication devices in the wireless communication network. The MMEs may perform functions, such as network access control (i.e. authentication and authorization), radio resource management, mobility management, roaming management, paging, tracking area management, UE location monitoring, load balancing between S-GWs—among other functions. The MMEs may send signaling messages about issues such as security and the management of data streams. The MMEs may also retain location information for each mobile device and select the appropriate gateway during the initial registration process. The MMEs are manufactured by different manufacturers and may use different software.
A network operator may select a MME using a scheduling algorithm (i.e. Round-Robin (RR)). The MME may also be selected using the Global Unique Temporary Identifier (GUTI) transferred by the mobile device. Network operators may desire to assign users to a specific MME based on the criteria such as the services requested by the user. Users may also desire to select a specific MME. Unfortunately, current user MME selection is insufficient.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide a system, method, hardware, and software to perform a Mobility Management Entity (MME) reselection. In one instance, the method includes receiving a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection message for a communication session from a UE. The method further includes assigning a first MME to the UE. The method also includes transferring a request for a user profile associated with the UE and receiving the user profile. The method includes performing the MME reselection based on the user profile to determine a second MME to serve the UE. The method includes transferring indication of the second MME for delivery to the UE and assigning the UE to the second MME for the communication session.
In another example, an LTE communication system performs a MME reselection. The LTE communication system receives a RRC connection message for a communication session from a UE. The LTE communication system assigns a first MME to the UE. The LTE communication system transfers a request for and receives a user profile associated with the UE. The LTE communication system performs the MME reselection based on the user profile to determine a second MME to serve the UE. The LTE communication system transfers indication of the second MME for delivery to the UE. The LTE communication system assigns the UE to the second MME for the communication session.